Let Me Do My Job
by KittySkywalker
Summary: It was Jake's job to make her submit, but he wasn't insensitive to her needs. Sadly what Beans needed and what she wanted were two separate things.
1. Chapter 1

_**Title**__: "Let Me Do My Job"_

_**Rating**__: T_

_**Summary**__: It was Jake's job to make her submit, but he wasn't insensitive to her needs. Sadly what Beans needed and what she wanted were two separate things._

_Author's notes: _

_I'll be honest and say this is my first fic for this fandom. A dear friend on deviant art helped me figure out the plot. I work best when I can bounce ideas off people ^^ Anyway this is a…well I guess and alternate version of the scene with Jake, Beans, and the Mayor in his office. I won't say much more lest I spoil the movie or my story XD Enjoy this. And if you're feeling generous kind reviews make my day :D_

He was never easily distracted from his work. When the Mayor called him into town he did what was required of him. _That was it_.

The only deviation from the usual plan was Jake had formed a habit of killing one-just one- person before he left. Sometimes he had a particular strife with the inhabitant of Dirt, sometimes they deserved it, but mostly it was a message to the Mayor. That seemingly ancient turtle needed to be reminded that Jake was not his plaything. And over the years they had reached an unspoken agreement. Jake did his work following each command down to the letter, and he was permitted to take one soul with him. Nothing had ever distracted him from before.

But _her_? _She_ was all he could manage to focus on.

When the female lizard known as Beans walked in and shook hands cordially with the Mayor, the first thing Jake noticed was, she smelled nice. And even as a scowled at his own behavior he discreetly flicked his tongue out to smell more of her. When the Mayor started talking all he heard was an unintelligible drone until he forced himself to listen. The rambling soon formed back into words.

"I appreciate how difficult this is for you Beans, but you're making a practical decision," the Mayor said in a blatantly fake fatherly and compassionate tone.  
"Decisions…decisions," Jake sneered. He didn't miss the miniscule chuckle the Mayor gave as Beans stared heartbroken down at the glass of water in her hands.

_This was bad_.

Jake had to _remind_ himself to help put more pressure on her. For Jake being cruel was a pleasurable pastime, but he was almost feeling sorry for the beautiful creature in front of him. His fiery eyes stared down at her eagerly awaiting… something. And as the silence carried on he knew what it was.

'_Say somethin'_,' he silently commanded. He was dying to hear her voice. Was it as nice as how she looked and smelled?

The Mayor took his opportunity and slid the paper forward. "Sign the deed Beans and relieve yourself of your father's burden."

She seemed to snap back to life at his comment.

"My daddy was not a burden," she cried. Jake couldn't hide his surprise as she sloshed the ice-cold water over the Mayor's face and shoulders. "You keep your blood money and _I'll keep my land_!"

He almost missed the tiny nod the Mayor gave him. And later he would reproach himself for being so eager to pounce on her. But at the time he hissed violently baring his fangs as he lunged down on her.

Beans cried out as he coiled with such ferocity around her, the wooden chair she'd been perched on shattered. Once in his grasp there was no escape no matter how valiantly she tried. He loomed over her and was unable to deny how lovely she was. Still, there was work to be done. He gently squeezed her giving her a promise of what he could do.  
"Do what he says or by all the fires of the black pit I'll squeeze them pretty brown eyes outta your skull," he threatened holding onto her even tighter. Said beautiful eyes widened in fear and Jake felt a shameful heat curl in his lower belly. Her fear was magnificent.

The laughter from Bad Bill and his gang serving as background noise ceased instantly.

"Now hold on Jake there's no need-" the Mayor tried to cut in.

The crimson in his eyes burned hotter as fury overtook him. He hissed indignantly and swooped down; leaning in so close to the Mayor the tip of his nose almost touched a parched cheek as he knocked off the turtle's white hat.

"_Let me do my job!_" he hollered, "You brought me in now we're gonna play this thing out _ta the end_."

The Mayor glared at the spite in the rattler's voice. With the turtle quiet for now he swiped back to the pretty little thing in his clutches.

"Sign the damn paper woman," he growled.

'_Before I have to keep my promise_,' he added silently forcing himself to twist tighter around her. His sensitive underbelly could feel how hard she struggled to keep bringing in the next breath.

Even as she fought a loosing battle, the girl…_Beans _weakly glowered at him and rasped, "Go to hell."

He leered at her before turning her upside down, bringing her face close to his.  
"Where do ya think I come from?" he cooed dangerously. He held onto her tighter until her ability to breathe was almost naught.

"Look into my eyes," he demanded in what he certainly hoped didn't sound like a sultry voice, "I wanna _see_ you die."

He couldn't recall the last time he'd so bluntly lied. It was the last thing he wanted. The deep amber eyes his own were glued on…he didn't want to be the one responsible for the light fading from them. But Jake was well versed in his profession. He knew full well that she would fall into unconsciousness before anything else. If he really wanted to strangle her he'd have to keep on squeezing after she passed out.

Her mouth fell open in a silent cry as the eyes Jake had somehow come to adore fluttered closed. He sighed silently loosening his grip on the unconscious female lizard. He turned her right side up and supported her in his coils.

"Jake," the Mayor called. The threat in his voice was unmistakable. For once Jake was unconcerned.

"She ain't dead," he replied, "Just out cold." He would vehemently deny it after the fact but the others could have sworn he was cradling the girl in his strong coils.

"I want ten minutes alone with 'er," Jake said calmly.

"No."

"_Gimme ten minutes!_"

"What are you going to do Jake?" the Mayor demanded.

"Whatever I have to. She'll sign da paper." Jake gently rattled his gatling gun tail.  
"Gimme just ten minutes," he repeated, "Probably won't need that long but if I go over then come in and I'll stop." The Mayor shot him a disapproving look before he gave in.

"Don't do anything stupid," a simple order. Jake gave a single nod in reply but his eyes didn't wander from Beans. Naturally the Mayor would find a way to reprimand Jake for acting as if _he_ actually _did_ run the town. But for now he was willing to let Jake do whatever he wished. Beans had to sign the deed to her ranch not be killed and have it taken from her lest things get…_sloppy_. Jake was never an easily predictable or controllable snake, but he gave the best results.

In the office Jake stared down at the fragile creature in his grasp. Her breathing was returning to normal, and he had a good feeling she'd wake soon. He leaned down and flicked his tongue out next to her. Generic town soap. That's what she smelled like. Perhaps a bland scent to some, but she had the nicest scent of anyone he'd met. He let out a low hiss resembling a sentimental sigh.

"Wake up," he whispered. He pulled back slightly and waited with a patience rare to him.

Beans was the first young woman he'd admired in a long time. She knew when to show a little spirit, but she also knew when to fear him. Because of that-and because of how attractive she was-he wanted her. No Jake did not hold tender feelings for her. Love and affection? Laughable in his opinion. He did not _want_ nor _need_ such things in his existence. Love was too great a responsibility for him. It took up too much time and energy. So no, as much as Jake could try and fulfill her womanly needs his main concerns were his _own_. And he felt a _need_ to keep her as a plaything.

He chuckled darkly as he was brought out of his musings by her stirring. She slowly blinked as her surroundings came into greater focus from the colorful blur. She tried to stand to clear her head, but her hands found something soft yet firm beneath them. Beans titled her head, confused until she could make out the faint lines on the surface.

Scales.

She hesitantly brought her eyes up to meet Jake's. Sand met burning coals. Jake sneered as she clamped a hand over her mouth.

'_Too scared to scream._' Just the way he preferred.

Perhaps she'd thought him a horrible nightmare, but he was right in front of her. He tightened his grip as she frantically looked around to see how she could evade him. But there was no getting away. And Jake guessed she knew that for she looked up into his eyes once more, despair and helplessness radiating in her own. Jake felt another stronger wave of heat travel down to his lower stomach, but this time he couldn't bother to be ashamed. He brought his face down to hers. Even in the clutches of terror she was dazzling. He enjoyed the way her petite form trembled against his sensitive underbelly, and he was mildly surprised she hadn't frozen up on him.

'_Maybe it's only when she's stressed_,' he pondered. '_Oh well_,' he thought as he dragged his tongue up her cheek. He laughed softly as she let out a tiny squeak before she could stop herself.

"Sorry if I hurt ya before," he said, "Beans right?" She nodded brusquely trying to compose herself.

"Where…is everyone?" she asked hesitantly.

"I asked to be alone with ya," he smiled. All fang no lips.

Beans swallowed nervously as the snake in front of her gazed down at her. It wasn't as if Jake didn't appreciate the view.

"What do you want with me?" Beans asked desperately. Her large eyes moistened in her fear. No matter how much she squirmed she couldn't get away from him. Jake flicked his tongue out tasting traces of salt in the air.

"Whaddyou want?" he replied.

"For you ta let me go!" she cried as she pushed against one of his coils in front of her, only to be met against the one behind her with greater force.

"'M afraid I can't do that. Not until ya sign the paper," he said.

"_No_," she said firmly.

Jake sighed slightly. Why was her stubbornness so thrilling? Still, he had a job to do and he was wasting time alone with her. He wasn't too worried though for he had a few ideas lined up to make her comply.

He turned away from her for a moment reaching over to the Mayor's desk in order to grab the flask of water. He nabbed the topper with his teeth and dropped on the wooden surface. Jake took the neck of the water's vessel between his lips and threw his head back. The wonderfully cool liquid slid easily down his throat. He glanced over at Beans from behind drooping eyelids. As much as he wished she was staring longingly at him, he knew she wanted the clear waster instead. He'd only taken a gulp before he brought it over to the girl.

"You should have some," he suggested words muffled from the object in his mouth, "I won't say nothin'." Jake thought she must have been afraid he'd poisoned it somehow, but if he'd put any of his venom in there she'd know it.

She hesitantly took the flask from the grip his mouth had on it. She visibly flinched every time he moved slightly before bringing it to her own pale lips. She drank the water in greedy gulps knowing full well it couldn't sate her thirst. She'd need a lot more. When the flask was empty Jake took it back from her and tossed it aside uncaring of where it landed.

"Ain't got no water at the ranch do ya?" he asked.

"No," she admitted.

"And you know there won't be no more dontcha?" he prodded. She nodded sullenly.  
"What I don't understand," Jake drawled, "is why a pretty little thing like you is out there all alone." Beans remained silent but looked away from him.

"Why don't you have a man taking care of these things for you?" he asked.

"That's none of your business!" she cried.

"Then _let_ it be my business," he hissed softly.

She glared up at him, "I don't need no man tellin' me what to do."

"I think ya need a man," he stated, "to _protect_ ya."

"I can take care of myself and my land just fine," she answered proudly.

Jake had to grin at her defiance. She really didn't understand the position she was in. Jake leaned down even closer to her so his cheek was almost touching hers. He glanced down sideways and noticed she didn't dare move.

"Ya realize this is me bein' nice dontcha?" he whispered.

"What?"

"I got a whole lotta ways to make ya sign the deed. But you know that already, right?" Beans remained silent but her trembling returned. Jake turned his head so his mouth was right by her ear. His breath was warm against her skin as he spoke, "I could do somethin' unspeakable to ya Beans…somethin' that kills a woman on the inside…somethin' that makes 'er the walkin' dead."

He shifted his long body so his upper coils held her in place as his lower pulled up the hem of her dress. Beans looked down baffled before it struck her. Her heart hammered against her chest as panic seethed throughout her body. She looked up at Jake- horrified at the threat but pleadingly for him not to follow through with it.

"_No_," she said tears unbidden slid down her cheeks.

"Don't," she begged as she frantically tried to push her dress back down to no avail. He didn't listen-only continued with what he was doing.

"_Jake please!_" she sobbed. He stopped.

"Please what?" he prompted.

The auburn haired lizard took a few deep shuddery breaths. She was helpless. The sooner she accepted that the better her chances of not being violated were.

"What…do you want me to do?"

Jake smiled wickedly. There is was. Her submission. He chuckled cruelly. "

'M glad you asked," he said, "the first thing is ta sign the paper!"

She winced at his volume before she nodded demurely. What was there left for Beans to fight for? She could struggle to keep her land and die slowly or be killed and have it taken anyway…

He didn't understand why but Jake was conflicted. As much as he loved the fact he'd worn her will down he didn't want to see her so…broken. Yes Jake wanted to play around with her-her sense of power, her mind, her body- yet he felt it would be a great tragedy if he ultimately stopped her from being who she was. He reached out his forked tongue and wiped the salty liquid off her cheeks.

"I'll make a deal with ya," he offered softly.

"I don't make deals with the devil," she retorted.

"Thata girl," he hummed pleased. He moved his head round to feel her hair, enjoying the sensation of something so soft in a world so hard. She placed her tiny hands on the underside of his neck. He glanced down but smiled when she didn't attempt to push him away.

"What…what kinda deal?" she asked nervously. He hissed appreciatively.

"Neither of us know what it is, but the Mayor is up to somthin'," he began, "I'll protect ya as long as ya stay quiet about it." Her fear was nearly palpable and he silently relished in it.

"Apart from givin' up my land…if you were really gonna do that for me…what would I have to do?" anxiety was eating away at her but there was curiosity in her eyes.

"Be mine," he stated simply.

Her pretty brown eyes widened and her mouth fell open. Beans put her face in her hands. Jake was unsure why she was so surprised. After all, apart from water all women really had to barter with were their bodies. She looked into his burning eyes and even with despair written all over her face she managed to speak evenly.

"Can I add my part then?" she swallowed thickly.

Jake raised his brow taken aback she wasn't violently fighting off his desires for her. He gave a quick nod eager to hear what she wanted.

"I doubt he will…but if Rango comes back…please," her false bravado easily crumbled and she cried as she tried to wrap her arms around his neck. "_Please_," she begged, "run him outta town if you have to, but don't kill him!" She sobbed almost silently as he stared down at her.

"Ahhh," he understood, "You care 'bout the sheriff as much as he cares for you." She pulled away from him and nodded. Jake bent down so she met his eyes.

"Here's how things'll work then; I'll give ya two weeks. If that sheriff doesn't come back and the Mayor's boys don't try anything then my services are free of charge. But if somethin' _does_ happen…then you're _mine_. At least for one night," he proposed.

She was so lost, so utterly helpless; his lust went on a rampage. He flicked his eyes to the old clock checking his time limit. She had three minutes to make a decision. Or perhaps not, for outside the spacious office a familiar voice beckoned.

"_Jake…I'm callin' you out! Jake!_"

-End Chapter-


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Rating**__: T_

_Here is the second installment of the story. Forgive any grammatical errors. Please feel free to drop a review my way._

"_Jake_!" Said rattler looked down at Beans the red in his eyes more demonic than usual.

"So, what's it gonna be sweetheart?" he sneered.

Still wrapped in his coils, frozen in terror, heartbeat out of her control, she looked up at Jake desperately. Even if she refused to acknowledge the fact she'd grown to love Rango, she couldn't possibly do _nothing_ to help him.

"I'll take the deal," she cried breathlessly. A smile from Jake had never held such twisted satisfaction. He set Beans down just as the Mayor burst through the door.

"Jake," he hollered. Jake nodded once.

"I'm on it," he said slithering quickly out the room.

The Mayor was puzzled as to why Beans watched him leave in such a way. She flicked her gaze to the Mayor before looking back at the open door the rattler has passed through. She picked up her skirts and fled after him. Bad Bill made to grab her but the Mayor held up a hand.

"It's not time for us to interfere yet," he said. Bill and the members of his gang exchanged confused glances before following the Mayor outside.

The residents of Dirt watched from the safety of filthy windows—no one sure of what was to come. Frankly, Jake was mildly surprised the sheriff had the gall to stride back into town with his head held high. It seemed he didn't know when to take a hint.

Oh well.  
Jake slithered forward eyes locked on Rango. He would keep his word. He'd made a deal with the girl and the Mayor hadn't asked him to kill this sheriff…_yet_.

The green lizard had come to a stand still. Jake scowled lost as to why the sheriff was just _standing_ there. It then dawned on Jake the boy thought they were going to participate in the traditional shoot-off. Like hell. And it seemed as if the young lizard understood that as Jake kept advancing steadily.

Rango flinched as Jake slithered over the hole the new water supply was about to come through. Jake was early. He was supposed to be on _top_ of the wooden planks. Rango flicked his gaze around looking for anything that might inspire him. But there was no time. Jake was nearly in front of him and with no other option, Rango pulled his gun and aimed it between the rattler's eyes.

Jake laughed at the nerve of this kid.

"What do you think you're gonna do with that…_brother_?" he chuckled.

"Gettin' you outta this town."

"Oh really?" Jake asked smiling, "Well then let's see what ya got…"

Rango clicked the safety off. "Don't test me Jake."

Jake raised a brow slightly. The boy's posture was firm, no shaking or hesitance, and his eyes were cold…emotionless. The look of a killer. Jake laughed softly.

"I can see it now," looking deeper into small yellow eyes. "But how's your aim son?"  
Rango's self-confident aura lapsed for a moment before reasserting itself. "What?"  
Jake spoke up for the benefit of the people watching them, "It's all fine and good if ya can stomach killing a man but can ya actually do it?!"

"I _said_ don't test me Jake."

"But that's _exactly_ what I wanna do…"

The smirk on the rattler's face was infuriating. Rango should've known better than to take the bait but he did. In a single burst of rage and impulsiveness he squeezed the trigger releasing his final bullet.

He missed.

And deep down no one was really surprised.

It had been a second nature reflex for Jake to jerk his head to the side and dodge the deadly shot. Both reptiles were still for a moment before Jake sneered aiming his gattling gun at Rango's head.

"My turn," he snickered.

"Wait!"

Rango looked to the side and Jake risked a glance as well. Beans was running to them as fast as her legs could carry her.

"Beans stay away!" Rango warned. His words were unnoticed by the female lizard. Her boots kicked up a fine dust as she came to a stop. Her tiny hands grabbed onto Jake's tail and tried to lower it.

"No!" she cried, "You promised me!"

Jake looked at her for a moment before raising his gun to the sky in a withdrawal. He gave a small "Hmph," as a corner of his mouth titled up and he backed away some.  
"What?" Rango demanded. Beans seem to curl in on herself as she cast sullen eyes on him. "What's he talkin' about?" She trudged over to him and gently took his hand in hers.  
"I couldn't let you die," she explained softly.

"Beans," Rango said his gaze softening, "You didn't have to give anything to the likes of him for my sake."

"I had to do somethin'," she whispered. Tears she couldn't afford to shed gathered in her eyes. Without thinking, she flung her arms around Rango's neck.

"I love you," she whispered. Before Rango could respond she'd pulled back and pecked his lips. Cheeks aflame from embarrassment and tears scalding her eyes, Beans turned to dash away. Yet her body's reflex caught up with her and she froze midstride. Jake caught her before her displaced center of gravity made her hit the ground. He placed her on the porch where the Mayor and his gang eagerly watched the scene. Jake calmly settled his eyes on Rango.

"I'm a man of my word," he claimed, "I won't kill ya. But you ain't stayin' in this town."

Rango narrowed his amber eyes, "What did you do to her?"

"Nothing," Jake replied honestly. He hadn't really harmed the girl…not _really_ anyways.

The green lizard tightened his grip on the now empty revolver. It was most certainly time to improv. Jake sighed irritated.

"Take one of the roadrunners and get out," the rattler commanded.

"No."

"You ungrateful little—" Jake seethed. Not shooting the sheriff was doing him a great kindness, and letting him take a mount was an obscene amount of generosity from Jake. And he was being made to look like a fool. Jake opened his mouth an enraged hiss escaping, while venom—or saliva, no one knew for sure—dripped from his prominent fangs. Jake raised his upper body looming over Rango, a vision from hell.

"Get out!" he spat. He didn't want to break the girl's heart by killing the idiot in front of him, but the boy was pushing it.

Rango glanced up at the sky. What was going on? The bats should have been there by then, and where was the water? More than a few things weren't going according to plan, and Rango needed to get as far away from the furious snake in front of him as he could. He needed to form a new plan. Rango turned and sprinted to the nearest roadrunner, clambered atop it, and kicked its sides so he could leave. Jake lunged after the retreating bird and lizard, spooking the former, forcing it to run as fast as its two legs could carry them. The rattler followed them to the edge of town watching from under the brim of his black hat. When they became a speck on the horizon he turned and slithered over to the Mayor.

He flicked his tongue out along the way relishing in the various emotions trapped in the air. Beans was now alert and looking around for the former sheriff. Jake felt a pang of jealousy yet paid it no heed. The boy was gone, and for now she was his.

He'd barely noticed when he'd moved over the planks of wood, until tiny droplets began to fall on him. He glanced behind him and was taken aback by the giant flood of water bursting into the air. The people of Dirt ran out of their homes delighted that their hopes had been answered. Jake had always been slightly disgusted watching people when they were happy, but he was _highly_ unnerved when grateful glances were thrown _his_ way.  
_'What are they lookin' at?' _he wondered.

He was caught off guard when a pair of tiny arms clung to him. He glanced down and raised a brow at a little desert mouse with twin braids and large yellow eyes.

"Uh…" he said intelligently not sure for once how to act.

"You brought the water back," she said. The child looked at him as if he were a hero. "Thank you."

Jake sighed. He _hated_ this…he leaned down and nuzzled her cheek softly.

"No problem," he said.

She beamed at him before running off to join her friends frolicking in the renewed precious liquid. In his peripheral he noticed Beans wondering over to him though she—like almost everyone—was staring at the water.

Bad Bill was unsure whether to be relieved or worried that the Mayor wasn't having a fit.

"What now boss?" he asked cautiously. The aged turtle smiled slightly.

"Now we alter our plans," he said. Though the water had come back without his approval it wasn't that worrying to him. He still owned the vast majority of the land in Dirt, and if any of the previous land owners returned they were in for a nasty surprise. With the land rich with water, its value skyrocketed. They'd never be able to afford it again. And with Jake forced into the double role of feared enforcer and hero the remaining residents would be more eager to follow the Mayor's future plans. He rolled into his office content with the outcome of the day.

Beside the imposing rattler, Beans stole a glance up at him. Perhaps feeling her eyes on him, he returned the look. A faint shudder ran through her.

"Guess it's time to hold up my end," she murmured.

He nodded slowly before tilting his head towards the rundown inn at the end of the road. She followed his lead, shame flooding over her as countless sympathetic gazes were sent her way. No one approached them and no one spoke to them.

The inn was one of the few buildings Jake could actually fit inside of. He drew near the terrified desk clerk enjoying how the mammal nearly wet itself in fear.

"I'm gonna need the biggest room ya got."

"Upstairs. Farthest room to the right."

"How much?"

"It's on the house."

Jake grinned before turning his attention to Beans. "Ladies first."

She gathered what little courage she had left. The first step felt as if she was climbing to her death. The second came a little easier, and by the third she found his presence comforting. He licked her cheek and her tiny hand resided on his scales.

And much to the astonishment of those around, screams of terror and pain were not the sounds that came from Jake and Beans' room that night.

-End Story-


End file.
